Chuck E. Cheese
'Charles Entertainment Cheese, AKA Chuck E. Cheese is a main character (the #1 main character) Of The Chuck E. Show. ' About Charles Entertainment Cheese, AKA Chuck E. Cheese, is the leader of the gang (just not the band that much). He makes the plans and some of the songs, along with Munch and Jasper. His inspiration is Mickey Mouse. He can have some imagination too and can make words he says and turn them into a song. He is a mouse (formerly a rat). He is actually not created by The Chuck Gang, He’s actually by Nolan Bushnell and is apart of the restaurant, Chuck E. Cheese’s (Which his name is in it) and the shape of him on the show was actually developed by The Chuck Gang. Personality His Personality is the nicest out of all, but could also be a sassy pants sometimes... but not so rude, just upset. Appearance Chuck E. Is a gray mouse, with a purple shirt with some green on it. He has a big yellow C with green outline, with cyan jeans with pockets. He has red shoes with three white laces with a white soul at the bottom of the shoes. Guitar He has a red and brownish Guitar for the band, along with Jasper but Jasper has a Bass Guitar, not an electric guitar. Voice Actors Charles Tucker (May 17, 2019 — December 2019 *on hiatus/Back-up Chuck E.*) CEC Fan Posts (December 2019 — Present) The Chuck Gang (Pilot) Trivia * Chuck E. is the first person to speak/sing on the screen, if it doesn’t count him singing, that means Munch is the first one to speak ever. He is the first person to speak on the pilot as well. He is also the first person that popped up on the theme song, and on the episode (because of the CEC sign). * His Appearance is still the same on the show, it’s just the shape is different. * He is the lead singer and plays the electric guitar, along with Jasper, but plays the bass. * Jasper is Chuck E.’s best friend, which is why they are both guitar players. * as everyone can see it and ship Chuck E. And Helen, they do both like each other (it could be non-official for the real creators, but in this cartoon, yes). Somewhat could be dating. (Which it appears in a official video of the Chuck E. Cheese puppets, It’s a date, which it appears Helen likes him But Chuck E. Didn’t admit that he likes her. He sounded nervous in the video and had a little laugh and act like they’re only friends). * As in the show, Chuck E., as a kid, was a light purple that is dark, just a little lighter around his mouth. It is not official at the restaurant, only In the show. Chuck E. Was Tan and gray when he was little, like Avenger Chuck E., etc. * Chuck E.’s age is unknown, but he’s in his 20s or 30s, but in The Mash-Up, he told Crusty that he didn’t see him about 40 years, so it‘s possible that they met when they were babies. He also looked like PTT Chuck in teen age, (unknown if he smoked in the show since it’s kid friendly) a Year later, then he wore a tux for about 2 years, avenger for 5, then rockstar now (in the show). * His Best friends of the group is: # Jasper T. Jowls # Helen Henny # Crusty Crizz (The Cat) (sometimes) * He is the leader for the restaurant and is one of our favorite mouses, along with Mickey Mouse. Quote “I just think you need some �� more cheese! ��” & “Oh, Chucksicles!” ''~Chuck E. Cheese/Charles Entertainment Cheese ©️ Chuck E. Cheese’s, All rights served. '' Other Chuck E. Cheese/Gallery Chuck E. Cheese/Relationships Chuck E. Cheese/Costumes